


Edge of Glory

by Death_Herself



Series: Let's Play a Love Game [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, I'm Embarrassed by the Cheesiness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Uhh... That's About It, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Round 5 of Love Games- Ride the edge, babyObjective- Patrol and not beg to be devouredRules are easy:Play the game.Don't let naughty criminals see that chubby, hubby.No pleasuring yourselfWinner gets to fuck the loserAre you up for the challenge?





	

The Gaga ban was finally lifted from Peter and Wade’s apartment. The former having decided three weeks without the strange power of suggestion our Mother Monster had over his boyfriend was long enough to extinguish the craze. Because yes, the man behind Deadpool was acting crazed.

Wade was thrilled to finally be allowed to sing as loudly as he wanted to his goddess again. It was breakfast-for-dinner night and he needed her powerful roar to fuel his magic pancake making abilities.

“Isn’t it breakfast-for-dinner night every night?” Peter asked from his spot on the couch while looking up from his laptop.

“Did I say that aloud?” The older man tilted his head as he looked up from his playlist on his phone. His boyfriend just shook his head and went back to doing his homework.

“You say almost everything you think aloud, Wade.” Monotone and very little amusement. Yep. Peter was freaking out about studying and Wade was absolutely not enjoying the neglect.

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you signed for this package, baby.” He made a motion over his whole body before going back to his phone and pressing shuffle on his **_Let’s Play a Love Game_** playlist. A smile spread across his lips at the thought of playing another game with Peter.

 

              _There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone_  
_Tonight yeah baby._

 

His smile widened at the selection and he immediately started singing along. Not skipping out on dancing his way to the kitchen. He looked over to his boyfriend one last time before setting off to start up his routine for making authentic and trademarked Deadpool Pancakes.

Digging through the pantry he pulled out the flour, baking powder, and sugar. After setting his armful of baking loot on the counter he moved to the refrigerator, jerking it open.

 

            _-on a moment of truth_  
_Out on the edge of glory and I’m hangin’ on a moment with you._

 

The butter, eggs, and milk joined the dry ingredients on the counter before he moved to the cabinet holding the bowls and that’s when it happened.

 

                 _I’m on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge._

 

Wade’s mind sped off to the edge of a cliff and looked over. Below he saw his Petey-Pie writhing on the cliff edge below him. Those big doe eyes looked up at him and a soft noise escaped those soft pink lips. He was obsessing over the word **EDGE**. It was big and beautiful. He jumped from the edge. His baby boy caught him but kept making those soft sounds. Wade climbed down the slender body as they swung through the air and examined the plump backside of his hero/boyfriend. Truly examined it. The shape was the same, the smell was the same. He rubbed at the chin of his suddenly masked face and decided to place his hand over the rounded backside beauty and that’s when he discovered what was different. The moment he touched it, it vibrated. Like deep from within vibrations.

The mixing bowls came back into view and so did Stefani’s angelic voice of reason.

 

_I’m on the edge with you._

 

The spandex covered ass appeared to him again. The soft noises were still being made too. He crawled back up the smaller body and let his masked white eyes stare into the masked white eyes of his boyfriend. A new vibration hit him.  He thought it was his phone in his pocket until a groan escaped his own lips. Nope... That vibration was inside him. Ohhhhhhhhhhh.

 

“Wade?”  
  
The mixing bowls called his name and he stared at them intently.  
  
“How long have you guys been able to talk? I’ve done terrible things to you. Oh my god! I'm so-“

“Wade!”

Wade whipped his head back to the couch to see Peter staring at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” His eyebrow was cocked and he looked like he had just witnessed the most bizarre thing in the world.

“Uhhhh. I was daydreaming and I thought the mixing bowls were enchanted.” The mercenary cracked a smile.

Peter just stared at him. His eyes narrowing slowly. “You daydreaming is usually scary… Do I want to know?”

Wade bit his lip to avoid smiling even bigger and shook his head. He couldn’t contain his excitement anymore, he darted out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Abandoning the whole idea of cooking dinner. He would apologize to the ingredients and his stomach later. He had more important matters to attend to.

The hero looked after him. The clacking of a keyboard hit his ears and he immediately jumped up and ran in the room. He looked at the computer screen, seeing the man was on some sex toy site while singing, "Guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game."

“No, no, no! Not another game, Wade!”

* * *

 

“You remember the rules?” Deadpool tilted his head and held up the small remote.

Spider-Man nodded slowly before standing up and pulling the suit up to cover his exposed bottom.

“You gotta test it first, baby boy.” The red and black mask was exuding suggestive features, how he managed to do that Peter couldn’t figure out.

The hero nodded and looked down at the remote in his hand and pressed the button. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy watching his boyfriend stiffen and grumble lowly after he pressed it.

He didn’t press the button to turn it off quite yet, in fact he turned the level on the remote up. The ever confident and intimidating Deadpool bent forward in a slouch.

A louder sound escaped the mercenary’s lip in the form of a groan laced in annoyance. He quickly turned his head to look at the red mask covering Peter’s face.

The hero realized he shouldn't have messed with the man this long. The sudden jolts and vibrations against his prostate made him squeak and yelp out, “Okay! I’m sorry!”

 

Mutually pressing the off buttons on their respected remotes and letting out long sighs and sharp inhales.

 

“Time to catch us some naughty criminals, sweet cheeks.” The words were like syrup dripping from Wade’s mouth forcing Peter to roll his eyes.

“I’ll be pitching to a naughty criminal tonight.” The blush under the mask was scarlet but he couldn’t help the snark when in the costume. It wasn’t wasted on Wade, who burst out in laughter before retorting.

“I have a sneaking suspicion that you’ll be swallowing more than those words tonight.”

Peter jutted his hip to the side and tilted his head while watching the Deadpool mask wiggle its eye brows in yet another display of suggestion. His tone lowered, “You won’t even know what the word suspicion means when I’m done with you.”

“It would seem we have reached an impasse, baby boy. And while I would love nothing more than to dead lock you right here and now, I think we should let the night determine which of us the winner is.”

Spider-Man nodded and held up his remote. “ The moment you play unfair, I’m cranking this baby up to 10 and kicking you off a roof.”

“Oooooh, and what if you beg for me while you send me to my temporary doom?”

“Very doubtful stud muffin, but you can definitely try to get me to. **_Fairly_**.”

 

* * *

 

The two moved towards each other holding their masks up to share a soft and loving kiss. Wade smiled sweetly, “Lead the way, Spider-Babe.”

“Try and keep up, Pool Boy.” Peter smiled just as sweetly and pulled his mask down. He broke out into a sprint and jumped off the ledge of the building. The first free fall of the night always set the mood for the night. The cool air was intoxicating, full of the scent of late summer. He shot off a webbing string from his wrist patch and swooped toward the inner city. Fully ignoring the vibrator expertly place against his prostate.

 

  
A quieted thud was barely a warning to any criminal that Spider-Man had arrived and was about to stop their attempts at evil and pick up friendly banter with them.

Criminals hated all three of those things.

No matter how much they spewed their dislike of the spider themed hero Peter knew they wouldn’t like it if his boyfriend showed up. That’s a whole other level of **arrival** ; Guns out, blades pinning them to a wall, very disturbing remarks, and gratuitous homoerotic displays towards the hero.

Perhaps it was a good tactic. Good cop, and big scary pervert cop.

Currently though, Peter was alone in the alley with the would-be mugger. Friendly banter and forcefully pinned to the wall by webbing in full effect.

 

This wasn’t the first victory of the night. There was the car-jacking.

“Stop fighting or I’ll end hurting you, man!” Spider-Man said rather loudly to the man about his height attempting to pull a woman in scrubs out of her car. He hated when the criminal wouldn’t just see the error of his way and try to fight his way free. But super strength didn’t allow that. Peter slammed the guy down on the ground and cemented his hands to the sidewalk with his webbing. Of course he was somewhat in close contact with guy and that’s when everyone’s favorite loud mouth mercenary show up.

“Pool, check on the-“ he gripped at the car-jacker’s coat harder and grunted out at the first shock of Wade pressing the damn button. He glared back at Wade who was politely checking on the sweet woman on her way home from her shift at the hospital.

 

 

Then there was the dumpster fire.

“This shit is lit, Spidey!” Exclaimed the man-child that was Deadpool as he ran around trying to find a way to put out the fire. Maybe it was annoyance that triggered Peter into pressing the button to his remote. Whatever it was, it quickly turned into amusement as Wade fell to the ground at the moderately high vibrations that turned his legs into jelly.

“The…bass! Mmmm, shit… the bass dropped!” Yeah, Peter had no idea what the writhing mess on the ground was talking about.

 

 

And now? The mugging.

“-a question?”

The man pinned to the wall nodded slowly while the hero continued. “Why do you feel the need to mug people? I mean, you could sure find something more productive to do with all this effort. Like…whittling! You could sell little statues of things you want to steal but know better. Right? I dunno. Paintings! You could paint the people you want to mug then not do it? I’m just trying to think of- Ahhh!”

A jolt coursed through his insides and the hand he had against wall turned into more desperate clinging. He knew he was getting two types of stares right now, one was confused and the other was oogling.

“Looks like you’ve got _this_ one under control.” Spider-Man has never be more irritated at Deadpool than he was in this very moment.

Peter shook his head and was so thankful he had called the police before his boyfriend had arrived because that would a perfect opportunity for Wade to be evil. He watched as the man in control of the foreign object inside of his body started walking out of the alley way.

“Let’s split before the cops show up, Spidey.”

The vibrations stopped, but the clenching didn’t. He was determined. Determined to get even and ahead of Wade. He moved away from the wall and walked towards the red and black clad body.Deciding to playing it cool for now.

He was on alert for any signs of calls for help or sirens. None. He let out a sigh before saying cooly, “Let’s head up to wait out for any signs of being needed.”

A short nod and Wade moved towards him to grab onto him so Peter could web them to roof. Peter shook his head quickly and pointed. “Nope. You are climbing.”

To see the trigger happy six foot two mercenary tilt his head and pout was one of Peter and Spider-Man’s favorite things. The man turned and jumped to grab onto the fire escape. The moment Wade swing his legs to the opening underneath is when Peter pulled out his remote, holding it flippantly in his hand like a teen gawking with her phone out.

Wade gripped at the metal railing harder and felt his entire body pulse with the vibrator turning on. He continued to pull himself up before looking down at the cheeky little thing on the ground holding the remote out like the brat he was. “You little shit!”

“Regretting your game, babe?”

“Hell no!” Deadpool turned and started ascending the fire escape steps rapidly. The power of the vibrations picked up and he choked on the groan that wanted to escape. Once he neared the top he pulled out his own remote, matching the level he was receiving. On the roof he could hear a louder than normal thud and pained groan. The groan ended needy and desperate.

He pulled himself up over the ledge and stared at Peter lying on the roof top breathing heavily. Nawwww, poor Spidey released from his webbing too quickly and stumbled.

“Imagine running into you here, kitten” Wade would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t sound as out of breath as his adorable boyfriend on the ground. The poor thing sat up slowly and turned his head to him.

“Pure…coincidence.” He had long accepted that this game in particular would leave him a wreck. He was far more sensitive to stimulation than Wade and the constant rubbing on his inner walls and prostate was leaving his body heated. As well as his cock being very interested in seeking out some sort of friction.

Both were flowing with the continuous stimulation that neither shut off to save the other. The rules of this particularly cruel game were as follows:

First person to break and beg for the game to be over lost the round and was at the whim of the winner.  
No cheating, meaning don’t try to extract the vibrator.  
No pleasuring yourself.

 

Wade loves loopholes in rules, a lot. He suddenly saw the flaw in his rules. Maybe he had subconsciously left it open. Either way he stormed right up to the exhausted spider laying on the roof of this apartment building and picked him up.

“W-Wade! What are you doing?” The panic in his voice was all too real. Peter thought maybe that his boyfriend was going to taunt him or throw him off the roof. His mind was too clouded to truly understand anything.

Slamming him against the wall and hurriedly undoing the hidden clasps to the all too flattering spandex wasn’t what Peter expected and they both knew it. Wade was a man on a mission and it only made his adorable partner that much more excited.

“I’m doing loopholes, baby boy.” Wade tilted his head and looked upward. “That wasn’t very sexy… Oh well. I said it.”

Before Peter could even retort to the insanity a gloved hand was hurriedly stroking his straining cock. His brain was on some sort of stupidity auto-pilot. Because he couldn’t just accept the pleasure, he had to question it.  
“Doesn’t this ahhh- go against the point of the game?” Spandex gloved fingers gripped at one of the many holster straps on others body.

A laugh and clearly suggestive tone flooded the air between them, “Since when have I made sense?”

Spider-Man completely gave in, his own fingers rushing downward to the buckles and equally hidden clasps of the ridiculous leather material of the Deadpool get up. He snaked his hand into the warmth. Greeted by groans as he hurriedly matched the stroking he was receiving.

“Always and never. It’s why I love you.” A heated flush spread under the mask. No matter how embarrassing it was Peter stood by what he said. He loves everything about Wade. Even the bad things because he knows ~ **that once you choose to love someone you’re accepting all their bagging and mistakes too.** ~ No matter how bad.

“You know I find love confessions _as sexy_ as dirty talk.”

As Peter opened his mouth to respond the forced sensations against the sensitive spot within him grew in intensity. He whipped his head back and let out a pitiful whine and gasps. The gloved hand smoothing the flesh of his cock slowed down though, making him even more irritated. “Y-You jerk!”

Another gleeful laughter cut through the tension pouring off Peter. Eyes behind a mask were on him, and it all became too much. Getting even wasn’t even a second thought.

That gleeful laugh turned into very high pitched keening as the setting on the remote was pushed to max. The only understandable thing pouring from Wade's mouth was, "Fuck!" 

Peter took the opportunity to grip the pulsing cock in his grasp harder, tugging with the fierceness that Wade bragged about liking. It pulled vulgar sounds and words from his horribly disturbed boyfriend.

Somewhere in the haze there was a growl, masks jerked up, cocks jerked off, bodies vibrating and pulsing from over stimulation, possessive nips and hungry kisses. Desperation at its finest.

Neither faltered nor begged, both far more interested in outdoing one another.

“I’m so… so close!” The plead was swallowed in the heated kisses.

“Me too, baby” This plead was swallowed as well.

That slow build of overwhelming heat, the pull of rushing blood, and swell of muscles hit them both. It was a matter of winner and loser now, both wanting to finish last. It was a fleeting thought, something Peter knew he wouldn’t achieve. Not when he’s like this. His cry and gasp as he came were a special and beautiful promise to Wade. A promise to stay and cherish him.

It was reciprocated by the guttural promise of Wade, who came shortly after.

Trembling gloved hands clutched at the remotes, both turned off lovingly.

“Stalemate?”

“Stalemate.”

Exposed lips curled up into childish smiles on the couple’s faces.

 

Maybe this would be the last ridiculously Mother Monster oriented sex game the two would play. Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Game Scoreboard
> 
> Peter: 2  
> Wade: 1  
> Draw: 2


End file.
